Starcrossed
by Castellar
Summary: A girl whose heart had been teared into shreds... A boy whose past had changed him forever...AxK NxT SxY
1. Deceptions

a/n: well, now that I think about it, technically, I'm the narrator so I guess it's my job to give the preview… : )

…ahem…

_**Fourscore and two hundred sixty-five years ago…**_ (you do the math ,)

**…_the empire of middle earth was divided into four great kingdoms…_**

**…_Kita, Minami, Higashi, and Nishi…_**

**…_these kingdoms coexisted in perfect harmony and peace… preserved by the guidance of four exceptional leaders…_**

**…_Tetsushi Kaji, was one of them…_**

**…_he was the firstborn prince of Kita; the rightful heir to the throne… _**

**…_he was kind and just, loved by his subjects… skilled in warfare, and unparalleled in wisdom…_**

**…_people used to say that he was destined for great things…_**

**…_then one day, he just disappeared…_**

**…_plunging his kingdom into a state of eternal unrest…_**

Disclaimer: If I owned Ultra Maniac, I wouldn't be altering the story (through fanfiction) now would I... : )

**-o-**

**Chapter 1 – Deception**

**-o-**

Memories…

The brunette sighed as she flipped through the pages of her past, her mind reeling back to the event that had changed her life forever…

_**Ayu...**_

It was a chilly autumn day; the cold wind blowing harshly against her skin, hinting that winter was on its way. She leaned back against the maple tree, oblivious to the red-gold leaves falling gently around her melancholy figure. She was waiting there for about three hours when a familiar figure quietly approached.

"Ayu, what are you doing here?"

She opened her eyes almost eagerly, slightly disappointed to see the figure of her best friend smiling cheerfully at her.

"Hi Nina." she smiled weakly, "Kaji was supposed to meet me here three hours ago but he hasn't shown up. I'm afraid something bad might have happened."

Nina pondered a bit, "I think I just saw him talking to someone on my way here, he must have simply forgotten. Don't worry, why don't we go over there right now and surprise him!"

"I guess you're right. Sure why not"

**_Kaji..._**

"Here they come. Remember what I've taught you…"

The front doors of the great hall creaked open and a girl took a peek inside.

"Kaji? Oh there you are!" Nina chirped, "Ayu wants to see you."

"Where is she?"

At this, Ayu slowly entered the room and looked at Kaji thoughtfully, studying his blank expression. "Kaji, is there something wrong?"

"Ayu", he started, "We need to talk."

Nina took this as a signal to leave and closed the doors behind her. "I wonder what he's going to tell her", she thought as she pressed an ear against the door.

Ayu took a few steps closer, trying to make out what was troubling him. "Kaji, what's wrong?"

He simply dropped his gaze to the floor. "Its you", he stated in a clear crisp voice, "You're what's wrong. You bore me. I'm sorry but I just can't take much more of this torture. You have to leave."

Somewhere outside, Nina's jaw had dropped in shock.

Ayu tried her best to gather herself, desperately attempting to make sense of everything that was happening. "I…I don't understand." she stuttered, "Why are you doing this Kaji?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't love you anymore."

"This can't be happening." Ayu collapsed onto the floor, feeling the first of her tears trickle down her cheeks.

He grabbed her roughly by the wrist and pulled her up, meeting her gaze. "What are you still doing here?" he hissed, "I told you to get out."

She glared at him one last time, before breaking free of his grasp and bolting through the doors, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Ayu! Wait!" Nina cried out, catching up.

Ayu stumbled, her whole being an emotional wreck. "How could he do this to me?" she sobbed hysterically, "I…I thought he loved me."

Nina tried to comfort her best friend, watching in horror as Ayu passed out in her arms.

Within the great hall of the palace, an eerie voice echoed its way towards the prince…

"Well done Kaji." she smirked, "That was the best performance yet."

"Ayu…" Kaji faltered, "What have I done?"

**_Nina..._**

The sun was beginning to set. She cradled her best friend in her arms, tears streaming down her own cheeks. Ayu did not deserve this.

"He will pay."

The palace doors flew open as the young mage stormed her way into the great hall. She fixed her emerald eyes on the prince, who was now trembling with fright.

"Nina!" Kaji shouted, "Don't do this! Please, I can explain. I had to do –"

His words were almost cruelly cut off by her lifeless voice, laced with dread and sorrow.

"How could you!" she screamed, her eyes ablaze. "Ayu loved you, and this is how you repay her! Look at her right now! She cried herself unconscious, and it's all because of you!"

His face blanked out.

"You don't deserve her", she muttered in a deadly monotone. "You will never deserve her…"

She lifted her hand, gathering a dazzling sphere of pink energy.

"This is for Ayu…"

The blast struck the prince with full force, instantly transforming him into a hideous creature. His hair grew to cover his entire body, his eyes glowed red, and horns had begun to sprout on either side of his head.

The sorceress emotionlessly watched the scene unfolding in front of her. The transformation was complete, and Kaji was backed up against the wall, unconscious.

"You will remain that way forever", she whispered, "until you discover love in its truest form…which will never happen."

She strode out into the dark night, her auburn hair billowing behind her.

"You have three years."

**_To be continued..._**

Read & Review: comments, suggestions, criticisms, even flames…as long as they're constructive : )

_**Castellar**_


	2. Reminiscence

_**…a year had passed and the prince was still nowhere to be found…**_

_**…his father, the king, fell terminally ill at his son's disappearance…**_

_**…and the chief adviser, Kirishima Yuta, had taken oven affairs…**_

_**…sorting out the mess that the young prince had left in his wake…**_

a/n: a million thanks to all of you who've read and reviewed this story : ) arigatou gozaimasu : )

Disclaimer: After months of wishing…I still do not own Ultra Maniac : (

-o-

_"There are certain things in life that we just aren't meant to know…yet"_

-o-

**Chapter 2 – Reminiscence**

-o-

**_Ayu..._**

She closed the old photo album slowly, flipping the cover over a tear-stained picture, taken a year or so before. It was of her, Nina, and Kaji, back when he was still around. He had been gone for so long, and needless to say, she missed all the times the three of them would simply laze about in the fields or end up in trouble for one of Nina's spells that had gone terribly wrong.

"He just had to destroy everything we had together."

Ever since that fateful day, she had always been wondering, "What was it that made him leave us like that?" She had heard him say that he was sick of her, that he didn't love her anymore. But, as much as he had hurt her, she was still convinced that something didn't quite add up. They had been so happy together. Besides, given how long they've known each other, she had never thought that Kaji would be capable of something like that. And to put it quite frankly, she still didn't.

" I guess some questions would be forever left unanswered."

She placed the album under the glass table and headed out into the spring. He was gone, and as fate would have it, her feelings had disappeared with him.

**_Nina..._**

It was such a beautiful day. A robin was twittering about in its nest and the air smelled of fresh spring blossoms. She stretched out on the grassy field, staring blissfully into open sky. From were she was laying, she could easily see the sun, peeking out from behind feathery cloud formations, the multicolored birds, the windblown leaves, Kirishima Yuta's face – wait a minute…

"Yuta, would you kindly move your oversized head away from my line of sight?"

"Oops. Sorry about that." He chuckled as he sat down beside her. "So what exactly are you staring at?"

"Nothing in particular." She grinned, assuming a sitting position. " You're one to be asking questions. What are you doing out of the castle? Is it your day off or something?"

"Nah, let's just say things have quieted down a bit in there. Now that I think about it, this must be the most uneventful day the kingdom has ever had, since…you know…his disappearance."

Silence.

"I still don't get it though." He mused, almost to himself. "Why would he want to take off and leave, just like that?"

She spaced out for a moment. "To tell you honestly, I've been wondering about the same thing as well…"

xxflashbackxx

"Ayu! Wait!" Nina cried out, catching up.

Ayu stumbled, her whole being an emotional wreck. "How could he do this to me?" she sobbed hysterically, "I…I thought he loved me."

Nina tried to comfort her best friend, watching in horror as Ayu passed out in her arms.

xxend of flashbackxx

"…The last thing I remember is Ayu crying, and afterwards…I sort of blanked out." Her gaze dropped. "Something happened, I can feel it. Why can't I remember it?"

Yuta put a comforting hand around her trembling frame. "Shhh…don't stress yourself 'kay? None of us blame you for not remembering. Have you talked this out with Ayu?"

"I tried. But every time I brought up the subject she would burst out crying. I swear I don't know what to do anymore." She frowned. "It's as if I have absolutely no way of finding out what exactly happened."

He patted her lightly on the head. "You worry too much. Something's bound to come up, you'll see. Events like that don't disappear from our memories forever. Even for someone as forgetful as you are."

She glared daggers at him, whacking him playfully on the arm. "Thanks a lot Yuta. You were a big help."

"That's what I'm here for." He rubbed his arm in mock hurt. "I guess I should be used to pain by now, you know, seeing as to how I get hurt every time I do a good deed."

"Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that, Yuta", she laughed, skipping down the slope.

"Nina!" Yuta called out. "I almost forgot, some guy in a cloak asked me to give this to you." He handed her a neatly sealed letter, scowling. "He told me it was very important that this letter reaches you. Beats me though. If you ask me the guy was way creepy. And he sounded like my grandpa – "

"Ookay. Thanks again." She grinned, regaining her pace.

"Just take care of yourself 'kay. I don't trust that letter or whoever it was that sent it."

"Yuta, it's just a piece of paper. Nothing to worry about." She half-shouted before breaking into a dash for her house.

Kirishima Yuta smiled fondly at the figure running down the road.

"It may be just as well that she doesn't remember. She's better off this way…"

Nina slowed down as she reached her front door. Flopping unto the living room couch, she began to inspect the strange letter.

"Funny", she remarked. "There's no sender."

She carefully opened the piece of parchment, studying the familiar symbols scribbled in ink.

"It's a spell." Her eyes widened. "It's a remembrance spell."

"It can't be! Who could have known?" She racked her brains for a likely explanation, but everything she could think of just seemed so far away from possibly being true. That is…save for one…

"Kaji… Could he be back?"

_**To be continued...**_

**xxIceGurlxx** + **StarlitxIcexGoddess9074** – Thank you so much : ). Your reviews have really inspired me. I don't think I'm that good though hehe : ). There's still a lot of room here for improvement : )

**SnowAngel97** – Actually, yeah it is loLz : ). Thanks for reviewing.

**crazygal4life** – You can be sure I'll keep an eye out for it : ). Hope to hear from you soon.

**scarlet03** – I'm so glad you took the time to help me improve : ). Thanks. Though I don't think it's wise for me to be revealing too much, too soon,. hehe : ) alamz na po.

**Jessie** - Yup : ) that's right!

Read & Review : comments, suggestions, criticisms, even flames…as long as they're constructive : )

**_Castellar_**


End file.
